Anarchy
by rocky71288
Summary: This is the story of two girls who come to Camp Green Lake. They have bad attitudes, painful pasts, no respect for authority, the compulsion to cause utter chaos, and probably a lack of sanity.
1. Icing on the Cake

_I do not own the brilliance of Holes or its characters but I do own the plot and any characters that you do not recognize. _

_Also I know that the summary says that this story is general/humor but I want to make it clear that there will also be a lot of romance, angst, and drama in the story._

_Please Review._

Guilt swept through her.

Her friends were all that she cared for, and now they were in trouble and she felt responsible. True, they hadn't listened to her when she told them she wanted to handle it herself but she hadn't put up much of a fight when they became persistent. She had led them into more trouble than they could handle. And to make everything worse, she had let them get caught. They all paid for her failure.

She made up her mind that if she couldn't completely protect them then she would at least give them all the chance that she wasn't going to get. Now all she had was Fidget. Fidget was the only one that stood by her through it all. She doubted that she would ever know exactly how much that meant to her.

Fidget was sitting in the seat across from her. She had been reading that book without turning the page for the last half hour, and Midget had a strong suspicion that she had fallen asleep mid sentence. When she let out a soft snore she knew she had guessed correct.

Midget had run down the batteries on her portable hours ago and had already finished the book she'd been reading. Now she was left there sitting in the unforgivably hot bus, handcuffed to the seat, with the sun beating down on her, wishing she hadn't worn clothes at all, because Fidget, _'Damn her'_, had gotten the shaded side.

Getting tired of boiling in a combination of the heat and her own anger she tried to get comfortable. She rested her head on her knees, and tried to ignore the pain of consciousness. Soon everything around her became hazy and she was lost in thoughts of how the world had turned into her own personal hell. Memories of her family, her friends, the pain, and the anger all came climbing up from that place where she held them down while curious eyes were watching.

The bus gave a jolt and she resigned herself to the fact that she simply was not going to be able to get comfortable enough to sleep. So she settled herself with pretending. She didn't know why exactly. It wasn't as if there was anyone watching her.

When Fidget woke she found Midget in a state that would make anyone think she was asleep but she knew better. Normally she would have jumped at the opportunity to annoy her or try to get her to face her feelings, but she decided that this time it was best to just let her be.

In the meantime, she was restless and that was not a good thing. She had been on that bus for six hours, she had already read that book before, and the quiet was driving her up the wall. She did not do quiet and was afraid if it got any quieter that that the evil penguins would show up and start tap dancing to taunt her. To be honest she was surprised she hadn't gone crazy yet, well crazier.

She looked up at the guard who seemed to be ignoring her, possibly asleep. Those huge, hideous glasses made it difficult to tell. '_Time to have fun_' she cleared her throat, began bouncing up and down on the seat, and started screaming Greed Day lyrics at the top of her lungs. "DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT………"

After the initial shock of what happened next wore off Midget was overwhelmed by a great amount of pride and amusement.

The guard, who apparently had been asleep, woke with a start and a deafening boom was heard as his rifle went off, leaving a massive hole in the roof of the bus. This scared the driver, who had seemingly been unaffected by Fidgets screeching, causing him to drive the bus into a hole.

Both Fidget and Midget were completely stunned. They both knew that Fidget had only intended to be annoying and neither had expected this to be the results of her impromptu performance. But after both girls had calmed down they looked at each other with identically devilish grins and burst out laughing. Though Fidget's spontaneous outbursts were always good for aggravating people, this was the first time that they had been truly profitable.

Midget noticed that she and Fidgets bags had slid to the front of the bus when the driver had so gracefully driven them into the hole. She picked them up and tossed Fidget's to her. Fidget took advantage of the chaos she had created and snatched her lock picks out of her bag. When she started to pick the handcuffs she noticed Midget shaking her head and in answer to the questioning look that she gave her, Midget simply mumbled a quick "patience".

Fidget remained wearing her confused look but stopped trying to pick the locks on her handcuffs and stuffed the lock picks in her jeans pocket. Midget just smiled at her and leaned back in her seat waiting for the confusion to die down.

After the authority figures had calmed down, they dragged the girls off the bus and began assessing the damage. The bus was in no condition to be driven and the radio was busted. The driver decided that they would have to walk the rest of the way to the camp. It was apparently the only thing within walking distance.

The two girls were walking next to each other with the driver ahead and the guard behind. Every minute or so the driver would turn around and send a venomous glare their way. And mumble something about "turning his bus into swiss cheese." To which the girls would respond by smiling at him sweetly and waving. The guard was stomping along furiously and alternating pointing the shot gun at each of their backs.

"Now, you wanna tell me why we're still wearing these damn bracelets of submission?" Fidget whispered angrily to Midget.

"If we had taken off the handcuffs they would have put them right back on. We wanna make an impression when we get there. And I can't imagine anything as a sweeter on the icing on that cake you created back there than handing that guard his handcuffs in front of anyone at that camp that might be watching."

As Midget said this, a huge smile appeared on Fidget's face and they marched toward their home for the next 18 with proud smirks on their lips and mischievous sparks in their eyes.

They had no idea what they were in for.

But neither did the camp.


	2. Marshmallow?

_I own none of this story except for the original characters and the plot. _

_A heads up that this story might have to be moved to the M rating for violence and sexual content._

_I would like to thank my beta, Corrie. Gotta love ya girl. I would never have gotten this chapter done without ya. _

_Also I won't update until I get 5 reviews._

Upon seeing all the holes on the way over Fidget and Midget concluded that they were either going to be digging them or laying in them. Midget figured that they were brought out here to be shot, buried, and forgotten. Fidget however, was convinced that they were part of some government conspiracy that black marketed child labor as a form of currency and a type of cruel torture for juvenile delinquents like themselves.

When they walked into the camp it was nearly 4 hours later than the time they were supposed to arrive. The whole place would have appeared deserted if not for the sounds of voices coming from a large building with the word cafeteria written in large letters above the door.

Fidget began whining loudly about missing dinner but that was nothing new as she had been whining non stop since they started walking. And even though Midget was growing increasingly annoyed with this she nearly laughed out loud at the look on the drivers face and found pleasure in the fact that the guard seemed to be seriously considering turning his shotgun on himself.

The driver began directing them to a cabin that seemed to play host to the only green in a camp, ironically, called Camp Green Lake.

'_I really hope whoever named this place was just color blind.'_ Fidget thought.

As they approached the cabin two people came bursting out and immediately began interrogating the guard and driver. The first to come out of the cabin was a tall, gangly, red haired woman. The second was a man who sadly played into the stereotype of the Texas retard with his ten gallon hat, wannabe cowboy boots, and hideous pink shirt.

The guard and driver proceeded to tell their story to the red head and the wannabe cowboy as the girls simply stood nearby with innocent smiles on their faces. But when the driver concluded their tale with an angry yell proclaiming that he would under no circumstances drive the girls home when their time was up they couldn't help their innocent smiles turning into evil grins.

However they replaced their grins with their previous looks of innocence when the woman spun around with a look of fury on her face. But they knew she wasn't fooled by their mock innocence and for a moment they thought they were about to learn what was considered discipline at Camp Green Lake. But after giving the girls an appraising look she shocked both of them by rounding on the guard and driver and yelling at them for being "INCAPABLE IMBECIELS".

Seeing this, Midget leaned over to Fidget saying, "You know if she weren't the enemy I would almost respect that."

As the woman continued to yell at the driver and guard, the girls sat down on the steps and Fidget removed their handcuffs. Once they were off they watched the scene unfold with amused expressions on their faces.

'_This is soooooo better than TV_' Fidget thought grinning

"HOW HARD IS IT TO KEEP CONTROL OVER TWO HANDCUFFED CHILDREN? HOW STUPID ARE YOU? IS IT OFTEN THAT YOU LET LITTLE GIRLS GET THE BEST OF YOU? ARE YOU INCOMPETENT?

Fidget felt Midget tense beside her at the way they had been called little girls.

As the woman continued making major dents in the men's pride, the girls noticed a large crowd of people, or more specifically, teenage boys coming out of the cafeteria. Fidget looked at Midget and cracked a big grin, "Looks like diner's over."

Soon they had attracted a large crowd of males. The adults being interested in what was causing the yelling and the boys trying to get a better look at the girls. It quickly became obvious how deprived they were of the opposite sex by the way they were staring.

There were many whistles and one boy loudly proclaimed, "I call the blonde", to which another boy called out "Yea and that short one is mine". Fidget glared and Midget flipped them off then they both rolled their eyes while saying in unison, "We should have taken jail".

It seemed that the red haired woman finally noticed the crowd because she quickly composed herself and calmly told the guard to remove the girl's handcuffs. He slunk over to the girls, embarrassed at being reprimanded like a child and at the fact that he had been defeated by two "little girls".

Only adding to his humiliation, as he reached down to remove Fidget's handcuffs he was surprised to find her dropping them into his hands followed by Midget slapping her own set on his wrists and closing them with a soft click that seemed incredibly loud in the shocked silence that surrounded them.

Their mission being accomplished, the girls stepped back to admire the effect that their display was having. The guard's eyes were wide and he stood frozen, gaping at the girls in shock while the red haired woman eyed the girls with anger. The boys continued to stare. And all the adults were looking at the woman as if waiting to see what she would do to the girls. The only sound to be heard was the driver yelling at the woman. "THAT'S HOW THEY GOT THE BEST OF US. WE'LL SEE HOW YOU HANDLE EM".

However, the read haired woman paid no attention to any of this and simply turned to the wannabe cowboy, told him in a calm yet deadly tone to get the girls settled, and then headed back into the cabin. He looked after the woman in confusion as if he was surprised by her reaction. But eventually he got himself together and quickly began to lead the girls through the crowd. Fidget walking behind him and Midget behind her.

About halfway through the crowd of boys Midget saw a hand go for Fidget's ass. She instantly grabbed the boy's wrist and began to twist.

Fidget heard the sound of a boy yelling and turned around. About ten feet behind her was Midget with a boy on his knees in front of her shouting that she was breaking his arm. Fidget recognized him as the boy that had attempted to claim her and briefly thought _'What a pig' _before walking over to Midget giving her a questioning look. But Midget wasn't paying attention to her. She had her icy glare locked on the boy in the dirt.

"Didn't your mother warn you about not touching things you can't pay for? Well that doesn't belong to you. And believe me; you can't afford to pay the price. Now apologize to her." Midget's voice was low and dangerous.

He refused at first in an attempt to keep some of his dignity but when Midget sent a hard kick to his side he gave in instantly and apologized.

Satisfied, Midget released his arm and began walking again with Fidget. All the boys were quiet, obviously not adjusting to their presence or attitude very easily, so when the boy muttered "bitch" from his position on the ground the girls had no trouble hearing it at all. Fidget tensed considerably but to stop her from turning around Midget prodded her on the back to keep her walking and simply called back with a laugh, "You should be thanking me; this one's mighty edgy and's got great reflexes. Had you put a single hand on her you'd probably be missing a testicle."

Even though she couldn't see her face, Midget knew Fidget was beaming with pride at her statement. And though she had kept silent through the whole altercation eventually Fidget couldn't help herself and called out "You know now might be a good time to get off the ground." before disappearing around the corner after the man in the ugly pink shirt.

As the girls followed the cowboy wannabe they were both surprised that no one had made any attempts to break up the fight. It was then that they realized that none of the adults had noticed because, ironically, they were all to busy lecturing the driver and guard on how to properly handle criminals.

They smiled at this and the sound of laughter directed at the boy unfortunate enough to have underestimated them as they followed the wannabe cowboy into a nearby building.

But through all of this they shared a common feeling of anxiety about whether they would have to bunk with the boys.

----------

"OH HELL NO!" Fidget cried out as she surveyed the tent in disgust "I DO NOT DO TENTS! WHAT IS WITH THIS CAMP? STRENGTHEN YOUR CHARACTER MY ASS! MY BI-CEPS MAYBE! BUT MY CHARACTER? I DOUBT IT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY ACTUALLY THINK THIS REFORMS PEOPLE? NONE OF THIS WAS IN THE BROCHURE!"

"Well you have to admit you do need to buff up" Midget replied with a playful smirk.

Fidget sent a mock glare Midget's way and countered with. "Well at least I will be able to see over the top of my hole."

"Excuse me the holes are supposed to be five feet and I am 5'2" thank you very much." Midget replied before collapsing onto her cot, not even bothering to unpack her things.

Fidget quickly did the same, then pulled a lighter out of her bag and began playing with it. "I can't believe they didn't search our stuff. Do you think it had something to do with the fact that I told him to watch out for feminine items?" Fidget said with a grin.

"Yea they probably would have taken half our stuff. Midget said in a relieved voice. "You know for a second I thought they might actually stick us in a tent with guys."

"Yea that's lucky but did you see the showers? I know we get our own time to shower but they're terrible. Anyone could easily perve on us. I bet it would be that wannabe cowboy too, Mr. Sir. What the hell kinda name is that. I swear I almost swallowed my tongue when he said that."

"Well we can just take turns in the shower and guard each other." Midget answered "Mr. Sir probably just likes to be called that because it compensates for his lack of real authority."

Fidget laughed and nodded in agreement at Midget's theory about the red neck's name. "You would think these guys haven't seen a girl, let alone two, in years. Not that we'll have to worry about any of them hitting on us in those ugly ass outfits. We'll definitely have to do something about those. I wonder if we can change the color. Orange makes me look funny."

Midget made a look of disgust. "Yea they are bad. And we only get them washed every three days. That's just nasty. I think we should wear our own clothes when we aren't digging." Then she looked at Fidget playing with her lighter, and with an amused expression said "Be careful. Personally I don't care if you burn this whole tent to the ground but at least wait till we aren't in here."

Fidget grinned impishly but continued playing with her lighter. "God I think I would be more comfortable sleeping on the floor" she whined. "And the guys here, well they aren't exactly dating material. Damn it is hot."

Midget had been becoming progressively annoyed with Fidgets complaining since they had started walking toward the camp and it was now boiling over the surface of her cool exterior. Normally she would just try to direct Fidget's attention to something else but it just didn't seem to be working now. And for every issue Midget solved Fidget only seemed to find another. She got up and went over to her bag to find something to help distract her from her irritation. "Why do you keep complaining?"

"Because this sucks" Fidget whined, a little surprised at the tone of frustration in Midget's voice.

"Well if you had just gotten over your pride then you wouldn't be here would you" Midget said, obviously having had enough and letting her annoyance get the better of her.

Suddenly Fidget sat upright on the cot. Her lighthearted tone and visage were gone and Midget could tell she was furious. She knew her words had cut deep.

"IT WAS NEVER ABOUT PRIDE AND YOU KNOW IT" Fidget screamed. Then her voice became unexpectedly soft and sad. "It was about friendship. And you're just too scared of the fact that someone else might care as much as he did to admit it."

Both pain and anger could be seen in Midget's eyes even though her face remained emotionless. But she quickly hid all visible feelings and Fidget, though still extremely angry, became worried about being unable to read her or predict what she might do. But she merely turned and walked out of the tent.

Fidget felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched Midget leave. '_Oh god, I can't believe I just said that. She deserved it, what she said hurt but she wasn't ready for that yet. Damn me and my temper_' She thought briefly about going after her but decided against it. She knew Midget would come back when she was ready, and only when. And the words of her friend were still fresh. With that she laid back on her cot and began playing with her lighter again, trying to decide what to do when Midget did come back.

Midget walked through the camp in the growing darkness ignoring the stares of appreciation and occasional cat calls. '_WHAT MAKES HER THINK SHE HAS ANY RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HIM? WHAT MAKES HER THINK SHE KNOWS ANYTHING? JUST BECAUSE SHE'S RIGHT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING. SHE HAD NO RIGHT. Wait. She's right. Oh Hell. Why did you say that? You should just be grateful that you aren't here all alone. No, you should be grateful that there is someone who's got your back. What am I supposed to do now?' _She stopped suddenly, realizing that she was only a few feet from walking straight into a door. When she saw the word kitchen painted in sloppy letters on the window pane a smile crossed her face. And after taking a quick glance around she slipped inside.

About ten minutes later Midget walked up to the tent and could only shake her head and try to hide a knowing smile when she saw smoke coming through the flaps. ' _I should have known_' At first she wondered why it was that no one had noticed but she figured that it was because the fire was still small and the tent was well secluded. '_Guess that's what they get for putting us back here. Bet they thought they were doing us a favor by keeping us isolated from those naughty boys. Well I better get on with this. I don't have much time until someone notices the fire'_

Midget saw Fidget sitting on her duffel bag and as she walked over to her the tent walls caught fire and she saw a look of excitement on her friend's face.

When she was in the corner of Fidget's vision she gave her a curious look. Fidget looked at her then said as if it were the most obvious and acceptable answer "You were gone for a long time. I got bored' then looked at the flames in a dazed way and said "Isn't it pretty?" Midget couldn't help but smile.

Midget sat next to Fidget on her own duffel and tried to hide the sad look on her face. Even though Fidget seemed fine but Midget knew her friend better than that. She reached behind her and brought out a bag of marshmallows and handed them to Fidget.

When Fidget saw them her eyes lit up, and she squealed in a very girly way while pulling Midget into a hug. "Perfect! I was just thinking we needed some." she said to Midget happily as she tried to pull away. Only Midget wasn't letting her go, she just held her tighter. Fidget smiled and laid a hand on Midgets head in a comforting and loving way. Even though she hadn't said the words Fidget understood what her actions meant.

When they finally pulled away Fidget looked at Midget in a way that was uncharacteristically serious. And for probably the first time in her life she was ignoring fire. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was angry but I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't my place."

No, you were right." Midget said softly "I'm just afraid to lose it again." Then she smiled bitterly, pulled out two knives from in her pocket and handed one to Fidget while putting a marshmallow on her own and sticking it above a nearby flame.

Barely seconds later, they heard yelling and running behind them but they didn't look back. Then all of a sudden Mr. Sir appeared beside them out of breath, mouth open and eyes wide. Midget surveyed him with an almost bored expression and when she turned to look past him she saw what appeared to be the entire camp standing a safe distance back, watching the scene in awe.

_'We seem to be getting that reaction a lot' _Midget thought as she turned to look back at the fire. Then Fidget looked up at Mr. Sir as if just noticing him. And being the polite, well mannered girl she is she simply said "Oh, Hi Mr. Sir. Marshmallow?"

His face was growing an interesting shade of purple. And he began shouting and screaming at the girls about what they had done but of course it had no effect on them. Midget just continued to stare at the fire laughing softly under her breath and Fidget didn't even seem to notice Mr. Sir's ranting at all. She merely turned back to the fire with a wistful expression on her face and yawned as she leaned her head on Midget's shoulder, suddenly feeling very tired.

'_Chaos has been caused. My work is done_' and with a satisfied smile, Fidget fell asleep.


End file.
